skaylatranscriptsfandomcom-20200215-history
November 15, 2006
[ Harmonica plays ] Kayla: Just put your lips to it and blow. Steve: What was that, baby? Kayla: When I asked you how you learned to play, you said you taught yourself. And you said... Steve: It's easy. You just put your lips to it and blow. Kayla: That's all there is to it, huh? Steve: Just put your lips to it and blow. Kayla: Do you remember that? You're remembering more and more, aren't you? Steve: I remember some, baby. Not as much as you think. I just hope it's enough. Steve: Hey, doc, what's the word? Dr. Myers: We got your latest blood tests back. You're completely clear of the biotoxin. Steve: What's that mean? Dr. Myers: It means you no longer have to be quarantined. You're free to go, Mr. Johnson. Steve: Are you saying you want me to check out of here? Dr. Myers: The sooner, the better. Steve: No can do. Dr. Myers: But you're cured. Steve: But Kayla isn’t. I can't leave her in here alone. She needs me. Dr. Myers: We have no idea when or if that new antidote's going to arrive. Steve: I'm going nowhere. Dr. Myers: Your daughter is. She's being released tonight. She's going to need you. Steve: Kayla's brother and his wife are gonna take care of her. Besides, Stephanie wants me here with her mom. You ask her. She'll tell you that. Dr. Myers: Mr. Johnson, I don't think you understand. Steve: No, dude, you don't understand. If I leave, Kayla could die. Dr. Myers: If you stay, you could die. Steve: What do you mean I could die? You just said I was cured. Dr. Myers: You're free of the biotoxin, yes, but if you stay in there, you could get reinfected. Steve: So you give me another shot of the antidote. Dr. Myers: Your immune system's compromised. If you're exposed again, your body may not be able to fight it, no matter what we do. Steve: Yeah, but I could stay in here and be just fine, right? Dr. Myers: Not a chance I'd be willing to take. Steve: Well, it's a good thing you're not on this side of the glass then.. Dr. Myers: Mr. Johnson, I know you're starting to get your memory back. You've missed out on a lot of years with your wife, and you feel responsible for her. Steve: I can't leave her. Dr. Myers: You want to stay? Stay. But if something goes wrong... Steve: You're off the hook, doc. You want me to sign something? I will. Dr. Myers: I admire your courage. Bo: Hey, doc. How's Kay? Any change? Dr. Myers: No. Bo: Steve. Hey, man. Steve: Hey, Bo. Did you get word from John and Marlena? Bo: No, no, I'm sorry, not yet. Hope's upstairs with Stephanie, helping her get her stuff together. We're gonna take her home with us tonight. Steve: I appreciate that, man. She needs family right now. Bo: Yeah. How you holding up? Steve: Oh. I could use a beer. Bo: They're on me. Once you guys are out of here, we'll toss a couple back for you and Kay. Steve: Yeah, that sounds good. Hey, Bo, listen, I hate to ask you this, but could you do me a favor? Bo: Sure. Name it. Steve: I need to talk to Billie. I want to try to make her understand. Bo: Look, Steve, she's having a hard time with this, but I think she understands. Steve: No, I don't think she does, man. You just tell her I need to see her. Will you do that? Bo: All right, I'll do the best I can. Steve: Thanks. Kayla: [ Moans ] Bo: Hey, Steve... tell her we're all -- just tell her we love her, okay? Steve: I will. Hey. Okay. It's okay. Your brother was just here. He said everybody loves you. Everybody loves you. Kayla: I'm so tired. No, no, no, no, no, don't let go. Steve: Okay. It's okay. I just thought it might help you if you sat up. Come here. There, baby. There we go. There we go. How's that, hmm? Kayla: Better. What time is it? Steve: Oh, 7:00, 7:30, I think. Kayla: Morning or night? Steve: It's night. Kayla: Everything's all mixed up. I don't know. Steve: Yeah, yeah, I know. I know what you mean. Kayla: I remember coming to the hospital, and Stephanie had that accident. Stephanie -- Steve: No, no, no, no, it's okay. Stephanie's okay. She's going home. Kayla: Home? Steve: Yeah. Bo and Hope are taking her home. They're gonna take care of her. Kayla: But she needs her mom. She needs her mom. I should be there for her. Steve: Yeah, but when you get better, you're gonna be there for her, aren't you? Hmm? Kayla: What if I don't get better? Steve: Hey. Hey. None of that negative talk. John and Marlena are gonna get back here with that antidote. You're gonna be good as new. You hear me? Kayla: I'm a doctor, Steve. I know not everybody gets a happy ending. Steve: Yeah. Well, we will. Kayla: I want to give you that. That's what I'm fighting for. Kayla: Stephanie... Steve: Shh. It's okay. I told you she's all right. Kayla: Your little sweetness. Steve: Yeah, she is. Kayla: That's what you said. Do you remember February 19th? FLASHBACK...STEPHANIE'S BIRTH Doctor: Don't push, Kayla. Wait. Kayla: I have to. I have to. Doctor: Okay, now, Kayla. Now push. Steve: Go, go, go, go, go, go. You can do it. You can do it, girl. Yes, you can. Doctor: Here comes the head. Steve: Here comes the head. Doctor: Good, good, a little more. Steve: Keep going, baby. Come on. Come on. Doctor: Shoulders. All right. Steve: You're almost there, baby. Almost there. There you go. Doctor: Yes, you got it. You got it. Stephanie: [ Cries ] Steve: What's happening? Doctor: A girl. A beautiful, healthy, perfect baby girl. She's gorgeous. Kayla: Oh, it's a girl. Kayla: Steve... Steve... I love you. Steve: I love you. I love you so much, sweetness. It's a little girl. It's a little girl. That's my little sweetness. Steve: February 19th... that's the day Stephanie was born. Kayla: We had so many dreams. They all slipped away. Steve: I'm gonna try to make that right for you now. Kayla: Are you? I mean, now that your memory's back, is your heart? Just promise me, if we won't be a family again, that you'll stay in our lives. Promise me that. Promise me that. Kayla: Will you stay close? Steve: Yeah, sure, I will. Scout's honor. Kayla: [ Chuckles ] You were never a scout. Steve: Oh, what do you mean? I had to learn this somewhere. Kayla: From me. Steve: Huh? Kayla: I taught you everything you know about girl scouts. Steve: You did? Kayla: Yeah, don't you remember? We were lost in the woods. You didn't think that I could build a shelter, but I did. It was raining. [ Chuckles ] And I wouldn't let you in until you apologized. Steve: For... for underestimating you? You're gonna beat this thing, Kayla. Scout's honor. Category:2006